Te lo debo a ti
by freewritter007
Summary: Daniel Reagan recuerda un incidente de su niñez que le hace reflexionar un poco...o quizá mucho. Una historia sentimental sobre el impacto del ejemplo de un padre. Advertencia: Contiene una escena de disciplina paternal, nalgadas a un menor de edad.


**N/A:**Siempre he pensado que del mismo modo que una crítica destructiva puede secar tu mente, un comentario de apoyo es como un manantial que alimenta tu inspiración y a Dios gracias, yo he tenido muchos oasis a través de mi vida y hoy quiero dedicar esta historia a uno de ellos.

Más que un relato este es un regalo…un regalo sin envoltura, ni chongo, pero un regalo al fin y al cabo dedicado a la primera amiga online que leyó una de mis historias y me dio más que el ánimo, el valor necesario para seguir con los siguientes capítulos.

Marta, puede que te suene cursi o exagerado, ya me reclamarás luego, pero te digo de corazón que si el día de hoy estoy aquí sentada aún escribiendo locuras, es por los comentarios que me escribiste al recibir los primeros capis de mi historia…sí, aún los recuerdo a pesar de los años y por eso es justo decir que en gran parte, mi sueño de escritora…te lo debo a ti.

…..

"**Te lo debo a ti"**

Parece que el viejo dicho de que: "Las noticas vuelan" es totalmente cierto y el ascenso del detective Daniel Reagan fue un claro ejemplo de eso. Las llamadas y las visitas de felicitación no se hicieron esperar y en cuestión de horas, Daniel se encontró rodeado de sus familiares, sus compañeros, sus amigos, los amigos de sus amigos y los vecinos de los amigos de sus amigos. Sacando cuentas, toda la ciudad de New york estaba reunida en casa de Frank.

Daniel observaba el panorama recostado sobre el barandal de las escaleras intentando no ser aplastado por el va y ven de los invitados que lo saludaban, incluso había perdido la cuenta de las veces que respondió con un monótono: "_Gracias_" y no porque no estuviera de verdad agradecido con el gesto, sino porque en realidad no entendía el por qué de tanto alboroto, ¡él solo hacía su trabajo! ¿Por qué tanta atención, es que acaso se va a morir mañana y nadie se lo ha dicho todavía?¿En la nariz de quién quedó su sugerencia de una fiesta pequeña y familiar?

La música, los aplausos, las risas, los bocadillos, las bebidas, todo a su alrededor se convirtió en una bruma que comenzó a asfixiarlo. En ese instante, Jamie se acercó y le ofreció una copa:

**-¡Eh, quita esa cara que todos esperamos tu discurso!**

Quizá la intención de su hermano menor fuera animarlo un poco, sin embargo, obtuvo el resultado contrario y Daniel tomó esa noticia como su señal para desaparecer del bullicio refugiándose en el único lugar silencioso de la casa, el estudio de su padre.

Aún podía escuchar la música, já pero sospechaba que aunque se mudara a la par del volcán Arenal en época de erupción podría escuchar la música, así que simplemente se conformó con estar un rato a solas.

Llevaba la bebida en su mano, pero no la había probado ni deseaba hacerlo, por lo que tomó la copa y la dejó sobre el escritorio de madera.

Caminó lentamente recorriendo todo el lugar y estirando su dedo índice para acariciar algún libro u objeto al azar, ya saben, sólo quería matar el tiempo y distraerse un rato para no darle cabida a su mal humor. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, si fuera así, sería actor de cine y en este momento estaría en el Show de Oprah.

Danny detuvo su inspección cuando su dedo palpó una caja…una caja rectangular que hasta ese momento, no había notado. Con cuidado, utilizando ambas manos, la tomó y su primer pensamiento fue preguntarse ¿Qué diablos era?...pero un segundo vistazo lo hizo recordar.

Podríamos echar las culpas a la bebida, pero no, Daniel Reagan estaba completamente en sus 5 sentidos…aunque quizá nadie lo diría por la forma en que empezó a reírse. Las carcajadas eran tan fuertes que quizá incluso se escucharon en la sala principal.

Cuando la risa abandonó su rostro, jaló la silla de cojines blancos y azules que estaba en la esquina e hizo una mueca, no porque la edad ya no le permitiera estos trotes, ¡já, cumplía 46 y a mucha honra!...si no porque esto le trajo un recuerdo…un recuerdo agridulce que su cerebro aún no ha podido olvidar…y que quizá termine siendo una de esas anécdotas que contaría cuando envejeciera.

…_**.Hace aproximadamente 35 años atrás…**_

A pesar de las exigencias y tenciones de su trabajo, era muy difícil hacer que el ex-comisionado de policía Henry Reagan, perdiera los estribos sobretodo considerando que el culpable de dicha explosión fue nada menos que su adorado y consentido nieto Daniel Reagan.

**-¡Entonces lo encontré en tu habitación con el arma en la mano y… y me apuntó con ella Frank!**...el anciano gritaba como si su hijo Frank estuviera en el vecindario continuo y no sentado a su lado…**¡ME APUNTÓ DIRECTO A LA CARA!...**repitió a voz de jarra como si deseara que en Canadá y las islas Malvinas también escucharan el chisme.

Y mientras la narración de su abuelo lo condenaba de cadena perpetua, a ser quemado en leña verde, el pequeño Danny sólo podía decir en su defensa… _¡Upss, perdón abuelito, creí que eras un ladrón!..._pero igual no creía que esa excusa le salvara el trasero así que simplemente optó por quedarse callado…más que callado, mudo…más que mudo, en estado completamente vegetativo, vale que un muerto de 50 días tendría mayor movimiento que él, casi ni respiraba!

Por si se preguntan cómo empezó todo este jaleo, pues fácil, por culpa del nuevo miembro de la familia Reagan, el nene de cachetes sonrosados apodado: "Jamie" quien justamente nació la noche anterior…y como soy adivina, intuyo que su siguiente interrogante es: _¿Cómo carajos un bebé recién nacido puede ocasionar problemas?_

Já, pues sencillo. Eran casi las 10 de la noche de un hermoso sábado cuando Jamie decidió honrarnos con su presencia en este mundo, así que Mientras Frank y Mary estaban en el hospital, el abuelo Henry, que hacía sólo unos días acababa de retirarse de su función de comisionado, fue designado para cuidar a los niños, cosa que fue muy fácil dado que a esas horas, Danny, Erin y Joe, estaban en sus respectivas camas.

Todos en la casa Reagan dormían…y me refiero a TODOS MENOS UNO.

El valiente Daniel que en su potestad de hermano mayor, había decidido aprovecharse de la ausencia de sus padres para cumplir un sueño que hasta ahora, la injusticia paterna le había negado…tener entre sus dedos, la pistola de papá.

En toda la sabia opinión de un niño de 10 años, 6 meses y 14 días, el que su padre no le permitiera tocar su arma bajo el argumento de: "_es peligroso_" le parecía injusto, más que injusto un acto de hipocresía, dado que eran una familia de policías y todos usaban armas!...

Así que amparado en la constitución de la República, ¿o era en el slogan de coca-cola? que dice_: "Persigue tus sueños"_…Danny decidió hacer realidad su deseo y robarse la pistola de reserva y la cajita de balas que su padre "escondía" entre las cajas de zapatos del ropero.

Obviamente no quería disparar, ¡Caray ni que estuviera loco!...bueno, quizá loco si estaba porque si su padre se enteraba, lo mataba…pero por lo menos, sería un muerto feliz porque cumplió su sueño y en cielo lo tendrían como un mártir ¿no?.

**-¡DIRECTO AL ESTUDIO DANIEL!**

Esa orden, dicha de los labios de Frank, alias "el supremo inquisidor", hizo que Daniel reaccionara y como un cohete de la NASA, se disparó corriendo hacia el lugar que le indicaron…y no es que tuviera muchos deseos de morir, que va, era el simple instinto de preservación, si, ese mismo que le falló ayer pero que hoy le aconsejaba huir de la presencia de su enojado padre cuya miraba irradiaba tanto enojo que seguro llenaban el Gran cañón y seguía sobrando.

Es curioso como cuando sabes que tu futuro es oscuro y doloroso, deseas que el tiempo se detenga y que el reloj no marque ni un segundo más, ahhh, pero el muy ladino no te complace y avanza a la velocidad de un rayo trayendo con prontitud la desgracia sobre su cabeza…o mejor dicho, sobre tu trasero.

Es así que más rápido de lo que yo me como un chocolate, Danny escuchó a su padre abrir la puerta del despacho. Frank caminaba lento, con toda calma, como burlándose de los acelerados latidos del niño que tenía frente a él.

Lo primero que Danny notó fue que su padre traía algo entre sus manos y gracias al cielo no era una Sierra eléctrica, sino una simple caja de madera.

_¿Una caja?..._si caray, ¡una caja!...y muy bonita por cierto, se notaba a leguas que el artesano había invertido varias horas en confeccionarla.

Frank colocó la caja en el centro del escritorio y luego se paró frente a su hijo viéndolo directo a los ojos…o para más detalle, viéndole los piojos de la mollera porque Danny estaba en pie con la mirada incrustada en el piso.

**-levanta la cabeza Daniel…**Frank pidió…ehh…ordenó a su hijo.

El comando forzó al niño a obedecer, pero aún así mantuvo sus ojos en cualquier dirección menos hacia la cara de su padre.

**-Tu abuelo me contó lo que pasó anoche, ¿Tienes algo que agregar?**

Danny lo pensó unos segundos…¿Qué podía decir que lo salvara del castigo?¿Qué se creía con el soberano derecho de tocar esa pistola? ¿Qué ahora era mayor y ya no podían pegarle?..Já, si ya, sigue soñando que la luna es de queso Daniel Reagan!

El niño negó con la cabeza y Frank suspiró…

-**Pues yo si tengo mucho que decirte y quiero que me mires a los ojos cuando te hablo Daniel…**esta vez el tono de Frank no sonaba tan…tan… "Mortal", simplemente sonaba a Firmeza…**Sé que tomaste la pistola porque piensas que tienes ya eres suficientemente mayor como para aprender a disparar y que además, siendo hijo de un policía, consideras que ese es tu derecho.**

Daniel engrandeció los ojos_ ¡Joder que su padre no era policía, era lector de mentes!_...**¿Cómo…como lo sabes?.**

**-Porque yo pensaba igual que tú…**fue la simple respuesta.

-**¿En serio?...**Danny estaba anonadado, su padre lo comprendía, ¡caramba que esto era más inesperado que leer un libro de historia sin dormirse!

Frank asistió con la cabeza mientras abrió el cerrojo de la caja revelando su contenido. Daniel tuvo que acercarse un poco, aún así solo pudo distinguir lo que era hasta que su padre agarró el objeto entre sus manos.

**-Es una Colt Python calibre .357 Magnum…**Frankexplicó a su hijo con la voz de un experto docente en la cátedra…**Uno de los mejores revólveres magnum jamás producidos, por fiabilidad, precisión y fácil manejo, pero…¿Sabes lo que la hace realmente especial? **

Daniel no formulo la respectiva pregunta pero sus ojos y cada nervio de su cuerpo gritó: _¡¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!_

El hombre volteó la pistola a un lado y entonces el niño lo vio. Inscrito en letras pequeñas pero con una caligrafía impecable las palabras: **"Para mi hijo, con todo mi amor y admiración"**

**-Mi padre me la heredó hace unos días, justo cuando me nombraron comisionado….**Frank explicó como perdiéndose en el recuerdo…**Pero yo ya la había tenido entre mis manos mucho antes que eso. Este fue un regalo de tu bisabuelo a mi padre, el día en que Henry ingresó en el cuerpo de policía…**El hombre esperó a que su hijo absorbiera la información y sobre todo el valor sentimental del objeto…**Y sí, tienes razón en que por ser un Reagan, por derecho legítimo, esta pistola será tuya cuando…**

La mandíbula de Danny casi se desencaja de la impresión, caray ¿es que su padre quería que le diera un infarto de pura felicidad?...Acaban de decirle que esa pistola era suya..SUYA, SUYA Y DE NADIE MAS!

-…**CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO ADECUADO…**dijo Frank y acto seguido colocó el arma de nuevo en la caja y la cerró con llave.

**¡PRACK!...**sonó la cerradura al cerrarse, al igual que el trancazo que Danny se dio al caer de su nube…ahh pero él no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo mientras le arrebataban su sueño, no señor!

**-¡Pero dijiste que era mía!...** Danireclamó con propiedad, caray que se acababa de lavar las orejas y si, su padre dijo que esa pistola le pertenecía…_¡Que alguien retroceda la cinta!._

**-Lo será…**Frank habló con calma…**pero cuando te la merezcas.**

**-¡Ya me la merezco! ¡Soy un hombre responsable!...**El niño gritó con tanta fuerza y convicción que si fuera candidato seguro les convence de votar por él en las próximas elecciones.

Frank se inclinó hasta quedar muy cerquita de la cara rabiosa de su hijo:** ¿En serio la mereces?¿Crees que desobedecerme, robar mi pistola y apuntarle a tu abuelo a la cara, es de hombres responsables?**

_¡Joooo, que enumerado así, suena muy feo!..._

**-Es…es que yo…pues…yo…quería…**

**-¿Matarte?...**Frank tomó al tartamudo Daniel de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco… **¡¿Te das cuenta que pudiste matarte y matar a tu abuelo!? ¡Aún eres un niño Daniel! ¡y con las armas no se juega!**

**-¡Yo no estaba jugando!...estaba…estaba…**_ ¡Mierrr…coles!, que alguien le recuerde ¿Qué estaba haciendo con una pistola cargada a media noche?!..._**Grrr, yo solo quería tocarla…**admitió derrotado.

_-_**¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho que mis pistolas no se tocan?**

El niño bajó la cabeza y contestó un "_Mmchhh eesss_" masticado entre dientes que traduciré como un: "**Muchas veces".**

**-Pues creo que ha llegado el momento de acompañar mis palabras con un poco de acción…**Fran se erguío en toda su estatura que según Danny eran como 200 metros.

**-No papi…**el niño retrocedió unos pasos…**te prometo que** **no lo vuelva hacer.**

**-Eso espero, así no tendré que darte otra paliza después por el mismo motivo…**Frank señaló la silla que estaba en la esquina…**Jálala y pon tus manos sobre los cojines por favor.**

No puedo negar que Daniel pensó en desobedecer y continuar con sus alegatos… pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? ¡Otra paliza!...eso es lo que ganaría y con una, ya tenía más que suficiente así que obedeció… con muecas, resongones, malas caras, pero obedeció.

Jaló la silla, puso sus manos sobre los cojines azul y blanco y esperó a que como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, la mano de papá se hiciera cargo de expiar sus culpas…pero…

**¡ZAP!...** **¡ZAP!... ¡ZAP!...**

**-¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy!...**Daniel gritó sin pudor preguntándose _¿desde cuándo la mano de papá pica tanto?_ y _¿Por qué los pantalones no ayudan?_ Pero antes de qué pudiera voltearse, tres azotes más cayeron unos centímetros debajo de su trasero_..._

**¡ZAP!...** **¡ZAP!... ¡ZAP!...**

**-¡Ouchhhh!...** _¡El cinturón! ¡Papá está usando su cinturón!..._**Ahhhh, me duele, ya no, ya nooooo….**

**¡ZAP!...** **¡ZAP!... ¡ZAP!...**

**-¡Las armas son peligrosas! Y si vuelves a tocar una sin mi permiso, tendrás esta misma paliza durante dos semanas!**

Frank amenazaba en balde. Primero porque en medio de sus gritos y lamentos Danny no escuchaba las palabras y segundo porque después de probar el maldito cinturón, Daniel Reagan pediría incluso una orden escrita y sellada por su padre antes de acercarse a una pistola.

**¡ZAP!...** **¡ZAP!... ¡ZAP!...** **¡ZAP!...** **¡ZAP!... ¡ZAP!...**

Frank dejó caer los últimos seis cintazos, que no están de más decir, fueron los más fuertes y descendieron a la altura de los muslos.

Las rodillas de Danny se inclinaron y su espalda se arqueó como si todo su cuerpo absorbiera el dolor. El pantalón jean no otorgó ninguna protección y si tuviéramos visión de rayos x, veríamos con claridad las franjas coloradas que cruzaban las pobres nalgas del niño de lado a lado o de arriba abajo, todo depende del ángulo de donde se vea y a pesar de que Daniel Reagan no podía apreciar el daño a sus asentaderas con sus propios ojos, estaba 100% seguro de que sentarse sería un a acción tan humillante como jugar muñecas con su hermanita Erin.

**-Puedes levantarte hijo**…Frank dijo colocando el cinto sobre el escritorio y frotando un poco la espalda de su hijo.

El niño apretaba los dientes y su cara era un caos mayúsculo. Se dio vuelta pero aún seguía mirando el piso. Frank tomó entre sus índice y su pulgar la barbilla de Danny, un gesto silencioso que indicaba: _"¡Mírame a los ojos que lo voy a decir es importante!"_

- **¿Hijo?...Si esa pistola se hubiese disparado… **el policía dejó la frase en el aire.

**-¡Yo no iba a disparar!¡Te lo juro!**...Danny expresó con agonía, ya sea por el dolor en su trasero o por la urgencia de que su padre le creyera, él quemaría su colección de Comics antes que disparar una pistola dentro de la casa.

**-Y te creo, pero los accidentes pasan…**Frank dijo sin más explicaciones y le miró con preocupación, con decepción, con tristeza y sip, también con un poco de enojo…**¿Qué haría yo si tu murieras?**

Si bien, las pupilas de su padre no eran libros de texto, Daniel igual pudo leerlas y por fin entendió no solo lo estúpido que fue, sino el peso de sus acciones _¿Y si en lugar de morirse él, hubiera matado al abuelo?..._entonces los ojos se le aguaron y sin poder contenerse, se tiró a llorar en los brazos de la persona que había decepcionado.

**-¡Perdooonn!...No quería lastimar a nadie, perdonnn!**

Frank recogió al mocosito entre sus brazos y lo levantó. Danny enroscó sus manos en el cuello de su padre y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, reclamando el cuerpo de Frank como "Propiedad privada de Daniel Reagan"

**-Shh…Hijo, todo va estar bien, no te preocupes, fue un error y aprenderás de él.**

**-Buaaaaa….¿Crees que el abuelo me perdone?**

**-¡Claro que si!...**Su padre contestó con plena seguridad mientras le frotaba el cuello con cariño.

**-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?**

**-Pues porque me perdonó a mi…**Frank se inclinó para colocar a Danny sobre sus pies y el niño aprovechó para dar masajitos a la zona en crisis de su cuerpo…**Uhmmm, digamos que** **yo también fui muy curioso a tu edad.**

**-¡¿Disparaste la pistola del abuelo Henry?!... **_¡Sopas! ¡Otra sorpresa!_

**-Jajaja…**Frank sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza…**No llegué a tanto, en realidad la tomé de su cuarto mientras dormía para lucirla con mis amigos. Lo malo es que un caminante me vio y llamó al 9-11, ni te imaginas el problema que se armó!**

Los llorosos ojos de Danny dieron paso a la curiosidad y comenzó a dar botecitos: **¡Cuéntame por favor!**

**-Quizá en otra ocasión, te basta con saber que tu abuelo me perdonó y yo aprendí mi lección de la misma manera que usted caballerito aprendió la suya hoy.**

Daniel hizo una mueca, aún podía sentir los efectos que la "la lección" había dejado y levantó su mano derecha al cielo:** ¡Juro solemnemente que nada de armas hasta que sea tan viejo como tú!**

**-jajaja un buen juramento, pero me conformo con que no toques ninguna hasta los 18, y entonces yo mismo voy a entrenarte.**

**-¿En serio?¡Cool!**

**-¿Todavía quieres ser detective?**

**-Uhmm…**Danny le dio un poco de mente a la pregunta _¿Y si su padre se enojaba porque deseaba enlistarse en la marina?…_**No lo sé, ser marino suena bien, aún no me decido.**

Frank le apretó el hombro haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien**: Puedes ser un marine, un detective o lo que tú desees, pero recuerda que debes dar tu máximo esfuerzo en lo que decidas, la justicia no siempre se obtiene por medios convencionales pero debes a prender a luchar por tus ideales y nunca olvide que yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.**

El corazoncito de Danny iba a estallar con la última frase, ¡caray que casi deja a su padre huérfano y aún así se sentía orgulloso!

Las lágrima volvieron a visitar los ojos del niño, ahora quizá ya no por dolor, sino por…por…porque se les dio la gana pues!...y así, lloroso y mocoso como estaba, Danny se lanzó a abrazar a su padre de nuevo.

**-¡Y tú nunca olvides que te amo papi!...**Le dijo con esa voz infantil, dulce y sincera que sólo un niño en su inocencia puede tener.

**-Yo también te amo Danny, mi familia es mi razón de vivir…**Frank confesó enterrando su nariz en el cabello de su hijo y así se quedaron por algunos minutos.

**-Creo que debo hablar con el abuelo …**El jovencito dijo frotando sus lágrimas con el ruedo de su camisa azul.

**-Buena idea…**Frank le dio un apretón de apoyo y se sentó en el escritorio, con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado.

Danny comenzó a salir y antes de desaparecer del mapa, Frank escuchó un grito:

**- ¡Voy a disculparme y también le pediré al abuelo que me cuente tu historiaaaa!**

…**..**

"_Debes dar tu máximo esfuerzo en lo que decidas, la justicia a veces no llega por lo medios convencionales pero debes luchar por tus ideales y nunca olvide que yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti_"

Daniel repitió esas palabras en su mente, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Era el mismo estudio, la misma silla… pero el niño aquél ya sólo existía en su interior.

Con la madurez vino también la responsabilidad y el conocimiento de cuán grande había sido el ejemplo de su padre en el Daniel Reagan que hoy se reflejaba en los vitrales de los estantes.

El hombre miró la caja que aún tenía entre sus mano, casi con miedo pulsó la cerradura y para su sorpresa, ésta se abrió al instante. La misma pistola yacía en el centro y parecía como si le diera la bienvenida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llegar a sus ojos, sin ningún motivo o dolor físico, solo por el placer de estar ahí y enjugar sus pupilas y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la caja de nuevo una voz le sorprendió a sus espaldas.

**- No la cierres, ha esperado todo este tiempo por ti.**

Daniel se volteó, se puso en pie y encaró a su padre…su padre, quien tampoco era el mismo de hace años atrás porque el tiempo siempre deja su huella a pesar de que intentemos ocultarlo. Pero Frank Reagan no tenía nada que ocultar, sus canas, sus arrugas, el enorme bigote que antes no solía llevar…todo formaba parte de él ahora y no se avergonzaba.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Frank notó las lágrimas en los ojos de su primogénito, no preguntó el porqué y simplemente abrió sus brazos para consolarlo y aquél niño hecho hombre se refugió en el abrazo como si tuviera 10 años o través.

Pasaron los minutos y esta vez el reloj no jugó en su contra dándoles el momento de consolarse mutuamente, de hablar sin palabras y de sentirse amados.

**-Nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti…**Frank repitió al oído de su hijo como reviviendo viejas memorias..

**-Y tu nunca olvides que te amo papi…**Daniel respondió con su voz ronca y nada infantil, haciendo sonar ese "papi" de una forma bastante cómica por lo que ambos Reagan comenzaron a reír.

…..

**-¡Vaya, hasta que apareces!...**Erin le regañó medio molesta… **¡Estamos a punto de hacer el brindis por tu condecoración y tú no estabas por ningún lado!**

Daniel le sonrío, le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que no hacía muy seguido y llamando la atención de los presentes, agradeció con sinceridad su compañía, luego alzó su copa y señalando a su padre gritó con su boca, lo que su corazón le había dictado hace horas atrás:

-**…Este brindis es en honor de Frank Reagan, porque lo que ahora soy…te lo debo a ti!**


End file.
